Too Much ConfusionInsurmountable Task
by tealla
Summary: Cas has these new feelings. So does Dean. Sam is caught in the middle. I can't write summaries, so just know it's Destiel and I'm new at writing fan fic. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've never writen a fanfic before. I haven't written anything in a long time, so I hope that someone with read this and review it, please.

Too Much Confusion

Sam was walking back to the motel room from the ice machine when her heard it. the distict sound of wings. "Shit," he thought. Castiel was here. Ever since Cas and Dean had gotten into that fight about purgatory, the angel would show up nightly to try to get Dean to talke things over. But Dean is Dean, "No chick-flick" moments," wasn't just a saying. It was a way of not dealing with the difficult emotional stuff that seemed to keep happening in their lives. So there was not discussion with Cas; in fact, most nights Dean would completely ignore Cas. That left Sam to deal with him and he was in no mood. It had been a difficult hunt, too many vampires. But, as always, they came out ahead. He was tired, and didn't want to deal with Cas or Dean and their shit.

"Hello Dean, Sam." As predicted, Dean ignored Cas. "Sammy, I'm gonna grab a shower, and hit the hay." Dean stalked past Cas without even looking at him, into the bathroom. Cas sighed, heavily. "When do you think Dean will forgive me, Sam?" Sam frowned. It was the same scenario every time. He gave his stock answer, "I don't know, Cas. Guess you'll just have to keep trying." Sam walked over to his laptop sitting on the table and started to document the hunt for his Men of Letters journal. He knew what was coming. Castiel would either stand in the middle of the room looking around for the next hour, waiting for Dean to speak or him, or he would sit next to Sam and ask him difficulty questions. Sam was hoping for the first one. At least then, he could ignore the angel, too. But Castiel walked over and sat next to Sam with a sigh. He had his sad, puppy dog eyes, and no matter how much Sam dreaded answering those questions, he knew he would be doing so for the next hour or so.

But Cas didn't speak. He just sat there, staring at Sam. It was starting to make Sam uncomfortable.

"Uh, Cas? Can I help you with something?"

"I never realized what color your eyes are, Sam. So many colors."

Okay. this was REALLY making Sam uncomfortable. "Uh, thanks, I guess. I've been told they are brownish hazel. I suppose I never really paid much attention`to them."

"They are very beautiful," Cas said.

Sam didn't look up from his laptop. This conversations started off weird, and had gotten stranger and stranger. And Cas was still staring at him.

"Cas, man. You can't just sit there and stare at me. Find something else to do."

Cas stood up, walked across the room and turned to look at Sam. He asked, "Sam, what is sex? I mean, I understand what the physical act is, but what makes people want to have sex with one person or another? "

"Jeez, Cas. Such questions."

But Sam knew it wasn't about him, at least he hoped it wasn't. He'd seen Cas' relationship with Dean. There was definitely something other than friendship there.

"I guess it's about attractions; phyisical, emotional and psychological attraction. Why?"

"Well, I find both of you brothers physically attractive, but I only want to "do it" (he used his fingers to make quotation marks), "with Dean. I'm just trying to understand better."

Now Sam was really uncomfortable. It was one thing to suspect there was something else between his brother and the angel, and another to actually hear one of them say it.

"Whatever, Cas. TMI-too much information. Besides, Deans not gay. I don't think you two would ever have sex together. He loves women too much." Of course, Dean had to walk back into the room from the bathroom at that very moment. "Damn right, I love women. Who am I not having sex with?" A fluttering of wings and Cas was gone. Well, he left in a hurry." Dean walke over to his bed and flopped down. He ws too tired to talk any more. Sam had no intention of answering Deans question, but it didn't matter. Before he could shut down his computer, he could hear Dean's steady breathing and quiet snoring.

Dean knew he was dreaming. It was too good not to be a dream. He was lying in a huge feather bed, with crisp white sheets tangled around him. He could feel the warmth of a body half on top of him, half wrapped around him. He'd had this dream before. He knew who he was lying next too. "Hello, Dean." He opened his eyes, staring into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. "Hey Cas." Castiel lifted his head a bit more and softly kissed Dean's lips. The kiss sent a warmth throughout Dean's body. He never wanted to wake up from this dream. Here, there was no fighting, no angry scowls from across the room, no sad puppy dog eyes that broke his heart. Just him and his angel.

As the soft kiss lingered on, it became more heated, with hands exploring each others bodies. Soon Cas was fully on top of Dean. It was then that Dean realized that they were both naked. he could feel Castiels hardened member pressing righ next to his own. It made him kiss Cas even more hungrily than before. He couldnt think. He moaned into Cas' mouth as the angel's hands slid low on his stomach. He was so close to touching Dean's aching dick, he could barely stand it. 'Dean? Dean?' That wasn't Cas. What's going on? And he realized, again, that he was dreaming and was promptly awakened by his brother calling his name. "Dean, wake up. It's time to hit the road. Man, who were you dreaming about? You were making some seriously happy noises over there." Dean didn't answer. He just put his arm over his eyes, slowed his breathing, and tried to will his erection away. "I'm gonna go pack the Impala. Why don't you shower so we can get some breakfast and get outta here?'

Sometimes Dean loved his brother more than he could tell him.

When Sam left the room, Dean walked to the bathroom, turned on the shower, stripped and got in. He dfinitely had a big problem with morning wood right now. The warm water felt good running down his body. He began to slowly stroke himself, eyes closed, imagining himself in that big bed again, with Cas. And it wasn't his hand wrapped around him anymore, but Cas' mouth. He could see those blue eyes, feel Castiel's touch and it set him on fire. He felt his orgasm build in the pit of his stomach. Before he knew what was happening, he exploded all over his hand, calling out Cas' name. He immediately felt embarrassed byt the whole thing. he prayed Sam hadn't heard anything. He quickly finished his shower, dried himself, dressed and packed as fast as he could, no looking at Sam the whole time.

Sam walked back in from the car. He could hear the water runing and knew Dean would be out soon, so he scanned the room for anything else that needed packing. As he was packing up his laptop, he distictly heard Dean call our Castiel's name. "Shit." He knew what Dean was doing in the shower and all he wanted to do was scrub his brain clean. But he also knew there was no way either man would admit their feeling for each other. Cas was afraid of Dean's rejection, and Dean was too afraid to admit he was attracted to a guy. Shit, shit, shit. He was stuck in the middle. Sam guessed that since he was in this tight spot, he had to be the one to try to get these two stubborn men to realize they wanted each other. Great. That's all he needed. Another insurmountable task. Oh well. He'd do whatever he could to make it happen. He wanted his brother to be happy, and he owed Castiel so much. Besides, anything was better than Dean ignoring Cas and Cas' mind-numbing questions all the time. Game on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it's been a while for an update. I've had this written for a while. If you all like it, I"ll write some more. Please, r/r and let me know. Thanks.

All mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta, so... be gentle. Thanks.

Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since the night Cas had asked those uncomfortable questions of Sam, and the boys hadn't heard or see of him. Dean was in a foul mood, still. He tried not to think about the angel and those deep blue eyes, but everytime he let his mind wander, they were all he could see. It made Dean feel edgy, and pissed all the time. He took it out on Sam. "Damn it, Sam, getcher ass in gear! I'd like to get this spirit before we're ghosts too!" Sam just rolled his eyes. He knew what was going on. He had been trying to figure out how to get Dean and Cas together in the same room for the last two weeks. The brothers hadn't need Cas' help lately and since Cas was hiding from Deah, he hadn't shown his face.

"The spirit will be still be there in two minutes! Give me a break, will ya, Dean? Jeez, what's the matter with you lately? " he asked knowingly. Dean just pulled a face at him as he walked out of the motel room in a huff. Sam grabbed his gear and followed him out to the Impala.

Castiel didn't want Dean or Sam to know he had been with them over the last few weeks. it would only make Dean angrier and Sam uncomfortable to know the angel had been following them around, invisible. He was trying to deal with these new feelings he had developed recently for Dean. They were confusing, and had a physical effect on him. Whenever he thought of the hunters piercing green eyes and muscular build, a warmth would come over him. If thought too much about Dean, he would get aroused. Hmmm. That was new. He'd never been aroused before. He knew that Dean thought of him, too. He had seen him in the shower that night, and on a few other nights since. But that was the confusing part. Dean was normally attracted to women. Why did he pleasure himself and call out Castiel's name when his vessel was obviously and completely male? Too confusing for Cas. And the longer he watched Dean, the more confused (and hard) he got. He sighed. He needed to talk to Sam again. Maybe he could help.

When the boys arrived back at the motel after taking car of the vengeful spirit, they were both exhausted. "Shower!" Sam called first. That was okay. All Dean wanted to do was lie on the bed and sleep. "Go ahead, Sammy." He closed his eyes as he heard the shower turn on. As he started to feel the stress and violence of the day drain away, he heard it. The unmistakable flutter of wings. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. He did NOT want to see Cas. Too confusing and stressful. "Hello Dean. I was expecting to see Sam. Is he available? I need to see him." Dean sighed. "He's in the shower." He realized he was a little annoyed with the angel. "Where the hell have you been? Haven't seen or heard from you in, what, two weeks?" Castiel bit his lip. "I am sorry Dean. I've been otherwise occupied. But likewise, you have not called on me in the last two weeks. You have not wanted me here?" he said rather sadly. Dean noticed the tone, but didn't say anything. More confusion. "We've been doing simple jobs lately. Besides, you have a lot going on up in heaven. I-We wouldn't want to bother you." Dean sat up. Cas was looking at him with those damnable eyes again. He felt his jeans get a little tighter. '_What the hell?'_ he thought. Those eyes were going to take him straight to hell... again. "You could never bother me, Dean." Cas' voice had dropped an octave. Dean swallowed hard. The angel kept looking at the hunter, want to touch him everywhere his eyes wandered. Dean tried to think of anything but those eyes and that voice. He just stared back at Cas, their eyes locked for what felt like hours. "Hey Cas! Haven't seen you in a while!" Same said as he exited the bathroom. He had been listening to their exchange and could tell that both men were in need of rescue, so he decided to bail them out. "What's up?" he asked jovially. "Uh, right," their eye contact finally broke. "I needed to speak to you, Sam, but I realize that now is not the best time. I will come again at a later date to speak to you in private." And he was gone. Dean let out a breath he didn't he was holding. Not missing a beat, he said, "Shower's mine. You had better left me some hot water, bitch," and he walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I'm an idiot. I knew something wasn't right when I posted the last chapter. I knew other things had happened, and they weren't out there. So, when I was writing more to the story, I found this chapter. It's actually chapter 3, and the last one I posted was chapter 4. Sorry folks. DUH! It'll all make much more sense now, I think.

Dean shut the door and leaned against it, letting out a big sigh. "My God," he thought. Major eye fucking going on. What was happening to him He was NOT GAY. Okay, there was that one time, but he had been really drunk, and he had thought the dude was a girl at first. The thing had gotten too far to just stop. But Cas? What the hell? And why was he so turned on right now? He closed his eyes, and the only thing he could see were those blue eyes. He could almost feel them on his body, and that just made his cock even harder. Without thinking, he reached down to his jeans and opened his fly. He walked to the shower while palming himself through his boxer briefs. He could almost feel Cas' ands on hime. He undressed, turned on the shower, and got in. He closed his eyes again, imaging the water running down his body was Cas' hands. The warmth touching every part of him. He gave himself a quick stroke, needing it to rleive the ache. Again, he imagined his hand was Cas' mouth. The warm water adding to the affect. Dean could swear the felt the angel right there with him, touching him, and it made his dick ache more. God, he wanted that man. For whatever reason, he wanted Cas, wanted to fill his mouth with his cock, and have the angel suck every drom of come that he had. He could feel his pleasure building, picturing Castiel, Angel of the Lord, on his knees, Dean's cock in his mouth, looking up at him. He couldn't hold on any longer and his orgasm exploded out of him, whiting out his vision for a moment. He had bitten his lip so hard, trying to keep quiet, that it was now bleeding. As the blood and his come washed down the drain, Dean watched, deciding he had to make this stop. He would not let this happen again. He could not be attracted to Cas. He was a "man's man." He loved to fuck women, women with big boobs and little brains. No gorgeous blued eyed angels that could turn him to jelly with one look. Wait. What? No, No, NO. Pussy. That's what he needed. And copious amounts of liquor.

Cas had left in a hurry, or at least it appeared that way. He just went invisible for awhile. He watched as Dean went into the bathroom. Tha angel had a "littel problem" in his trousers, and decided that maybe he could watch Dean while he was in the shower and take care of things. He popped into the bathroo, and saw Dean standing there against the door with is eyes closed. It took all of Cas' resolve not to touch Dean at that moment. He was goreous, all chiseled and muscled. Cas noticed Dean had a problem as well. A big problem, and that made Cas even harder. He needed to touch Dean, but he knew the hunter wouldn't let him, even if he knew Cas was there. So he pushed his grace toward the man, and Father, did he feel amazing. Cas' member twitched and hardened evne more when he realized Dean had unbuttoned his jeans. A whimper threatened to escape the angel's lips, but he held it back. He couldn't let Dean know he was there. He watched the hunter touch himself through his boxer briefs and that was all Cas could stand. As Dean undressed, Cas reached into his trousers and began to touch himself. He had seen Dean do it before, so he knew what to do. Cas undid his pants and let them drop to the floor, pulled his his leaking cock out of his boxers while Dean got into the shower. That man. That incredible man was going to corrupt Castiel. And Cas didn't care. He watched as Dean started to pleasure himself while in the shower. Cas did everthing the hunter did. _Oh my Father, _ the feeling was amazing, watching Dean jack off while he worked himself. Dean was making delicious sounds that Cas wanted to keep hearing forever. He felt a heat in the pit of his stomach and a tightness, like a coil inside of him ready to explode. He stood, leaning against the shower, on hand on his cock, one on the wall, mimicking Dean's every movement, every stroke. And then it happened. Cas had his first orgasm. It was shocking, exciting, and fantastic, especially since he saw Dean come at almost the same time. Cas' come mixed with Dean's and the blood from his lip and was washing down the drain. Cas had no idea why he hadn't done that before. He wished it could have been Dean's hand on his penis and not his own. He wished it had been his hand touching Dean's member instead of his own. He wished many things. Things he knew would never happen. He would have to resign himself to the fact that Dean was a heterosexual. He loved women. Cas had no idea what he was, but it din't matter. He was indifferent.

He redressed himself and continued to watch Dean finish his shower. He didn't now why, but could not take his eyes off the hunter. Maybe it was time to visit his dreams again. Cas popped back to his haven to let Dean have some privacy.

Dean never knew that Cas was really in his dreams. He thought it was his subconscious working. Cas knew it was sneaky, but sometimes, he just needed Dean, needed his warmth, his touch, his breath, his wet kisses. And that was the only way it could ever happen.

Sam knew Cas had zapped out. He knew he was gone, so why did it feel like he was still there? He'd felt hit for the past two weeks. The hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, like there was someone watching. Sam had thought long and hard about it. Cas was still there, just invisible. he knew it. Damn. He had to get the angel and his brother to talk to each other. But what could he do? Dean would fight him about the whole "gay" thing. And Cas wouldn't want a confrontation with Dean. He sighed. And insurmountable task. He just needed to get them both to open their eyes and see how great they were for each other. But how?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I really wasn't sure if I was going to continue this fic or not. I haven't heard if anyone is enjoying it, so I hope that you are. **

**Just a warning, this chapter is definitely porn. I've never written porn before, so... here it goes. **

When Dean's eyes opened, he knew exactly where he was. It was _the_ bed. The crisp white sheets, the four posters on the bed, the fluffy pillows. And he could feel that wonderful warmth and heaviness lying next to him. He turned and was gazing into those amazing blue eyes. "Cas," he breathed, with a smile on his face. Cas just looked back at him. "Hello Dean. I've missed you." Dean's hands were exploring the angel's body. _ God,he feels so good. _Cas' skin was so hot and it made Dean happy to touch him. Cas leaned into Dean, placing a small kiss on his cheek. He loved the feel of his hunters hands all over him, but he had a nagging feeling of doubt and guilt. Dean had no idea that the angel was really and truly with him. Cas had always been able to visit Dean in his deams. When he could not safely meet with the hunter in person, dreams were a safe haven. But Cas could not resist coming to be with dean here, in _their_ place. He had made this place for them. Since Dean wouldn't admit his feelings for Cas and certainly wouldn't act on them in the real world, Cas needed this place. It was the only place he and Dean could be together, without the guilt and fear that he knew Dean would feel out there. He hated to trick his love, but he needed Dean, needed his touch, and this was the only way.

Cas' arousal was evident to Dean. _God, this is the best dream, _he thought. _I don't ever want to wake up. _Their lips touched and Deans physical need for Cas bubbled over. The kisses became fast and furious, their hands touching every inch of skin possible. Dean gasped when Cas' hand enclosed around his aching cock. A moan escaped Cas' mouth at that glorious sound. He reached further down, parting Dean's legs and palmed his balls. Dean's head fell back on teh pillow and his eyes rolled back. "Cas..." he moaned. "Please... I need more... I...want..." Cas lifted himself over the hunter and knelt between his legs. He looked directly into those emerald eyes. He was so beautiful, panting and needy like this. Cas reached for a bottle of lube that had appeared next to them on the bed, out of no where. He slicked up his fingers. "Hurry, Cas. Need you now," Dean panted. Cas placed one of his long, slender fingers at Dean's entrance, eliciting a moan that Cas could listen too forever. "Are you read, Dean? Do you want this?" asked Cas. To Dean, this was a dream, but that didn't mean he couldn't change his mind, and Cas wanted to give him the chance. "Y-yes. Please Cas. I need you," said Dean in a whimpering voice. Cas stealed himself and pressed into Dean's hole. His cock was aching and he could hardly wait to feel Dean. The hunter gasped, slamming his eyes shut and called out to his angel.

Cas stopped, waiting for Dean to adjust to the burn and fullness. He didn't want to hurt Dean, but the look of his hunter writhing on the bed with that wrecked look on his face made him feel like he was going to implode. Dean started to push against Cas' finger bucking to feel more pleasure, so Cas added another finger. Dean felt so hot inside, so amazing. The angel's cock was leaking precome and he couldn't wait any longer. "I have to feel you Dean. Are you ready for me?" Dean's eye opened wide and he said, " Fill me up Cas. I need to feel all of you." He was panting when he felt Cas push inside of him. At first, the only thing Dean could think of was, _My God, I'm splitting apart._ But Cas stayed still. He didn't move. By God, he wanted to, but he didn't. He felt like he was going to come right then and there. Cas didn't realize his eyes were closed until Dean said, "Angel, open your eyes. Look at me, and for fuck's sake, MOVE!" Cas smiled, and began to slowly move in and out of Dean. "FUCK!" he said. "you're so tight, feel so good Dean." Cas had never done this before, and he was sure Dean hadn't either, but damn, did it feel exquisite. Dean let out a gasp and his eyes go extra wide on one thrust. His prostate. "OH. MY. GOD. Do that AGAIN!" Cas kept that angel and kept thrusting. Dean was seeing stars, and felt that warmth pool in his lower abdomen. "Cas! FUCK! I'm gonna..." Cas was decreased to grunts and whimpers, unable to put sounds together to make words. He was so close. He felt Dean tense around his cock and yelled "Dean, I love you!" as they both came at the same time. Cas collapsed on top of Dean, both breathing hard and shaking. Dean murmured, "Love you too, Cas. Always."

Dean awoke the next morning in his motel room. He was sore and tired and could not figure out why. Then his dream came back to him. But, you can't feel physical aches and pains after a dream, can you? Panic and acid bubbled up in his stomach. It was not real. It couldn't be. It was one of his many hot, sexy, dreams about Cas. This one had gone much further than his others, but still...

Cas stood invisibly in Dean's motel room. He saw the look of panic on the hunter's face, knowing Dean had remembered their night together. All he wanted to do was take Dean into his arms and comfort him, tell him it would be okay. That he'd always be there for him. Cas couldn't resist, he had to touch Dean. He put his hand on his shoulder, and saw the hunter visibly relax.

Dean felt a warmth on his shoulder. It was comforting, felt safe-it felt like Cas. But it couldn't be. He hadn't seen the angel in weeks. Well, not really seen the angel in weeks. Except, that dream last night; it felt so real. So good. Maybe... "Cas? Are you here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **Okay, this one is not one of my best, but here it is. It goes into our guys' heads. Which, in my opinion is quite boring, but I thought it was necessary to see where everyone was. And it's short. I'm sorry about that Just not feeling very creative lately. Okay. Here we go.

Chapter 5

Sam was already awake and sitting at the kitchenette when Dean woke up. He noticed Dean moving gingerly. _ That's odd. We didn't fight anything tough recently, _he thought. All of a sudden, Dean shot out of the bed in panic. Sam's eyes darted around the room looking for the reason behind his brother's fear. Seeing nothing, he started to say something, and then saw Dean relax and say, "Cas? Are you here?" Nothing happened. No fluttering of wings, no angel. "Dean, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Sam! Sorry, Forgot where I was. No. No. I uh... No, nothing's wrong. I'm fine," and he started toward the bathroom and slammed the door. Sam didn't know what to say. He'd never seen Dean like this before.

He waited until he heard the shower and said, "Castiel, this is Sam. Please, man. I need to talk to you."

"Hello Sam. Did you need some assistance?" The angel appeared quickly after Sam's prayer. "No, Cas. Uhm. Something's going on with Dean. He woke up confused. I think something might have happened to him, but I'm not sure. You should have seen him. He looked so afraid for a second there, and then it was like a switch, he looked calm." Castiel kept his normal deadpan face and tone and said, "Where is he now Sam? Did you ask him what is wrong?" But Cas felt a tightness in his chest. The dream had frightened Dean. Or at least the feelings involved frightened Dean. He never meant for that to happen. Shit. A cloud passed over his face, just for a split second. The angel hoped Sam had not seen it. But he did. Sam simply said, "He's in the shower, " and turned on his heel. Damn it, what had Cas done? Dean was never gonna admit his feeling for the angel if Cas kept pushing. The task of getting these guys together was getting more difficult. "Nevermind, Cas. I'll figure it out. Thanks anyway. " Sam needed to talk to Dean, and his brother would never talk if he knew Cas was there. "I'll let you know what I find out. " It was a dismissal. Cas was sure of it, but Sam had never been that way with him before. Did he know the angel had been invisible for the last few weeks? Cas didn't understand. More confusion. He didn't like this. "Goodbye, Sam," and he was gone. Sam sat back down at the table to try to figure out what had happened. He had to talk to Dean.

Dean stood in the shower and let the water soothe his aching muscles. It couldn't have been real. It was so amazing. He could almost feel Cas' hands on him, feel his kisses. Feel him inside of him. _**NO!**_ It was a dream. A sexy, amazing, satisfying dream. But...

Cas had come to him in dreams before. To warn the brothers or to give Dean info when it wasn't safe to talk in person. Those were real experiences. No way. Cas wouldn't do that to him. Besides, the Cas in his dream had said he loved him. Cas didn't feel that way about Dean. At least, he'd never let on that he'd had feelings for Dean. God, this was so confusing. He had to talk to Cas. To ask the angel some serious questions. Had Cas invaded his dreams? If so, why? These feelings were tearing him apart. He couldn't focus. It was dangerous for him, and for Sam. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream. How it had felt with Cas pressing against him, inside of him. It was the most incredible feeling he had ever had in his life. But how could that be? He liked women. He wasn't gay, but he had definitely had gay sex with the Cas in his dreams. Amazing sex. And he wanted to do it again. With Cas. _OH MY GOD!?_ He had told the Cas in his dream that he loved him too. What the hell was he gonna do now?

Cas didn't actually leave. He stood invisible in the bathroom watching Dean. He could tell the man was conflicted, thinking. _Oh dear. He's going to be so angry with me. _ Cas knew right there and then, there was no way that Dean could know that the dream was real. Even if he asked the angel point blank, he'd have to lie. It would hurt horribly to deceive Dean, and never tell him how he felt. But he could never see Dean so confused and frightened again. Never. Again.


End file.
